Q
'Q '''ist ein Song von PowaPowa-P und Kagamine Rin. Hintergrund Dieser Song hat die Hall of Fame betreten. Lyrics Japanisch= どうしてよって駄々こねたって どうしてもって理由つけたって どうでもいいこと知らないんだ どうにもならない　知ってるんだ こうでもないって繰り返せば あーでもないって繰り返すよ どろどろになった夕焼けにさ 突き刺さる君の落とす影と 約束しようよ　指切った さあ掻き鳴らせ証明の歌 淘汰されてく無限の問いに 今照らされるその答えを 知ったところでさ （ぱらっぱっぱっぱら） さよならを数えた 思い浮かぶ君の手 不恰好な背中を 思い切り蹴りあげた カーブした感情を僕ら それとなく受け止めてみたら どろどろになった手のひらにさ 小さな疑問が浮かびました こーでもないって繰り返せば あーでもないって繰り返すよ どろどろになった朝焼けがさ 突きつける僕の瞼の色 僕たちはいつもそばにいた さあ掻き乱せ衝動のまま 今吐き散らす言葉の中 きっと嘘しかみつけられないから 知ったところでさ （ぱらっぱっぱっぱら） 僕らしか見えずに せぐりあげた思いは 言葉に出来ないまま 懸命に泣き喚く さよならを数えた 思い浮かぶ君の手 瞼に乗る雫を 鮮明に覚えてた 「今」の忘れ方を この歌のさ　答えを 明日の歩き方を 僕達に教えてよ さあ掻き鳴らせ証明の歌 淘汰された僕の悲しみを 今思い知るその答えを ずっと抱きしめて （ぱらっぱっぱっぱら） ありがとう　おやすみ おめでとうを　あなたに さようならを　僕らに これからもよろしくね 繰り返す答えを さよならのすべてを 思い知った感情を ひたすらに抱きしめて 繰り返す答えを さよならのすべてを 思い知った感情を ひたすらに抱きしめて |-|Romaji= doushite yotte dada konetatte doushite motte riyuu tsuketatte doudemo ii koto shiranainda dounimo naranai shitterunda kou demo naitte kurikaeseba aa demo naitte kurikaesuyo doro doro ni natta yuuyake ni sa tsukisasaru kimi no otosu kage to yakusoku shiyouyo　yubikitta saa kaki narase shoumei no uta toutasareteku mugen no toi ni ima terasareru sono kotae wo shitta tokoro de sa (parapa pappara) sayonara wo kazoeta omoi ukabu kimi no te fukakkouna senaka wo omoikiri keriageta kaabu shita kenjou wo bokura soretonaku uke tomete mitara doro doro ni natta te no hira ni sa chiisana gimon ga ukabimashita koo demo naitte kurikaeseba aa demo naitte kurikaesuyo doro doro ni natta asayake ga sa tsukitsukeru boku no mabuta no shiki bokutachi wa itsumo soba ni ita saa kaki midase shoudou no mama ima hakichirasu kotoba no naka kitto usoshika mitsukerarenaikara shitta tokoro de sa (parapa pappara) bokura shika miezu ni seguriageta omoi wa kotoba ni dekinai mama kenmei ni nakiwameku sayonara wo kazoeta omoi ukabu kimi no te mabuta ni noru shizuku wo senmei ni oboeteta "ima" no wasure kata wo ono uta no sa　kotae wo ashita no aruki kata wo bokutachi ni oshieteyo saa kakinarase shoumei no uta toutasareta boku no kanashimi wo ima omoi shiru sono kotae wo zutto takishimete (parapa pappara) arigatou　oyasumi omedetou wo　anata ni sayonara wo 　bokura ni korekara mo yoroshikune kurikaesu kotae wo sayonara no subete wo omoi shitta kanjou wo hitasurani dakishimete kurikaesu kotae wo sayonara no subete wo omoi shitta kanjou wo hitasurani dakishimete |-|Englisch= At a loss of what to do, say I threw a fit. At a loss of what to do, say I gave a reason. I do not know that whatever I do is fine. I do know that I can do nothing about it. If I repeat that this won't work, I will repeat that that won't work. I'm with the shadow you cast that runs into, Well, the sunset that became muddled. Let's make a promise. We linked pinkies. Come on, strum it, a song of proof. At, well, the part where we knew that Answer that was now illuminated by Infinite questions that were being sifted out. (parapa pappara) I counted my goodbyes. Your hand that comes to mind. I gave up all thoughts of your Unshapely back and kicked it up. When we tried to indirectly catch Our emotions that had curved, Small doubts floated upon, well, The muddled palms of our hands. If I repeat that this won't work, I will repeat that that won't work. The color (form) of my eyelids that thrust at, Well, the sunrise that became muddled. We were always by each other's side. Come on, disturb it, as an impulse. At, well, the part where we knew, Since I could find but the lies Within the words we spewed out now. (parapa pappara) The thoughts that filled our hearts That we could but see Cry and lament hard As they can't be words. I counted my goodbyes. Your hand that comes to mind. I vividly remembered The drops that rode your eyelids. How to forget the "now," The answer to, well, this song, How to walk tomorrow, Teach them to us. Come on, strum it, a song of proof. My sadness that was sifted out, That answer that you realize now, Embrace them forever. (parapa pappara) Thank you. Good night. Congrats to you. Goodbye to us. Best regards here on out, 'kay? The answer I repeat, Every goodbye, The emotions I realized, Embrace nothing but them. The answer I repeat, Every goodbye, The emotions I realized, Embrace nothing but them. |-|Deutsch= ''Eine freie deutsche Übersetzung folgt bald! Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Song Kategorie:PowaPowa-P